


I'm Coming Home

by thefourstarball



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: I had to write this when I heard he was coming back, Mentions of Andriod 18, mention of Cell, my boy, they is talking about the z fighters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 09:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10637238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefourstarball/pseuds/thefourstarball
Summary: Android 17 is coming home guys





	

**Author's Note:**

> Song is Im Coming Home part 2 by Skylar Grey! Android 17 belongs to Akira Toriyama.

Well, the wish did bring me back to life   
And I got to live a normal life   
So, I will help   
All I can,   
Cause I know they'll need me there:   
I'm coming home, I'm coming home   
Tell Eighteen I'm coming home  
Let the years take away all the pain of the Cell Games   
I know my sister awaits   
And they've forgiven what I've done   
I'm coming home, I'm coming home,  
Tell Eighteen I'm coming   
Still not sure why they forgave all that   
But they saved me from Cell's evil hands   
So I will help,   
All I can   
Cause I know they'll need me there  
I'm coming home, I'm coming home   
Tell Eighteen I'm coming home,   
Let the years take away all the pain of the Cell Games   
I know my sister awaits   
And they've forgiven what I've done  
I'm coming home I'm coming home  
Tell Eighteen I'm coming   
I'm coming home, I'm coming home   
Tell Eighteen I'm coming home  
Let the years take away all the pain of the Cell Games   
I know my sister awaits   
And they've forgiven what I've done   
I'm coming home I'm coming home,   
Tell Eighteen I'm coming home


End file.
